


Il profumo delle rose appassite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena di vita quotidiana da me immaginata di Maria Antonietta, per racchiudere quello che era lo spirito di una donna che ha vissuto tra sofferenze e un amore tormentato, soffermandomi sulla cupezza della sua vita lussuosa ben prima del triste epilogo della ghigliottina.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: profumoPersonaggi: Maria Antonietta {storico bis}





	Il profumo delle rose appassite

Il profumo delle rose appassite

 

“Il profumo delle rose è inebriante ed è questo il loro peggior peccato, anche quando saranno appassite e solo irte di spine solo questo si ricorderà di loro” spiegò Maria Antonietta. Osservò le rose annerite e secche del rovo davanti a lei, accavallò le gambe e girò il cucchiaino nella tazza. Il vento le fece sferzare i capelli grigi della parrucca contro i prosperosi seni pallidi stretti dal corpetto azzurro chiaro, si portò il cucchiaino d’argento alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto. 

Il vento le fece volare via il grande cappello, il valletto corse a riprenderlo. La raggiunse, lo raccolse, si rizzò e si voltò dirigendosi verso la donna.

“Ed io sono come loro. Per quanto tutti i miei peccati fossero dovuti a essere una ragazzina costretta a sposarsi troppo giovane e ora io sia una donna ben capace di controllarmi, per tutti sarò sempre la donna frivola, irresponsabile, assetata di lusso e dissipatrice” spiegò. Strinse le labbra rosse a cuore e una ruga di espressione le solcò la fronte candida.

Il valletto si raddrizzò la parrucca bianca a boccoli e soffiò sulle piume argentate del cappello della sovrana, facendo volare via la polvere che vi si era rimasta attaccata.

 


End file.
